


Sights and Sounds

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, bed sharing, immediately post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: There was more shifting, Thor doing... what?  An almost inaudible sound Loki couldn't place, like....  When Thor let a soft, cut-off moan escape, it suddenly clicked into place.Thor was masturbating!  Right here, right next to Loki, in their shared bed in their cramped little quarters on this overcrowded lifeboat!----Written for the forced bedsharing, masturbation kinkmeme prompt.





	Sights and Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Dreamwidth you may have seen this already!

The first time it happened, Loki wasn't immediately sure what he was hearing.

He'd already been awake; he often was. He would lie still and quiet and hope to trick his body back to sleep, and listen to the quiet sounds of the ship around them, and carefully not look out the window, to be reminded that he was once again drifting through space. Sometimes Thor would shift or murmur in his sleep, and Loki could admit - only, only, only to himself - that he took a certain comfort in knowing he was not alone. And maybe, just possibly, having Thor so near was especially reassuring.

Drifting through space, yes. But not alone and exposed. Not this time.

Then, one night, Thor shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back, and then there was the faint rustle of clothes. Then, a bit later, a soft whimper. Loki frowned in the dark, and listened carefully. Was Thor having a nightmare?

There was more shifting, Thor doing... what? An almost inaudible sound Loki couldn't place, like.... When Thor let a soft, cut-off moan escape, it suddenly clicked into place.

Thor was masturbating! Right here, right next to Loki, in their shared bed in their cramped little quarters on this overcrowded lifeboat!

Well. Loki's surprise settled, after a moment. Thor was the new king of a refugee people. He had no time to himself. That he would need a release made sense. That he would have nowhere else to do it, and his sleepy, horny brain would convince him this was an acceptable solution, seemed reasonable.

It was rather entertaining, in its absurdity. His brother, Thor, god and king and beautiful, flawless creature, able to charm anyone he wished, had not been able to find a partner to play with of late! Probably for the best; everyone was both stressed and bored, and the king bedding one of them would make for far too diverting gossip.

So he silently laughed to himself, and continued pretending to sleep, and let Thor get his meager little relief.

\-------

Thor woke in the middle of the night, body automatically alarmed at a strange noise. He'd only been on Sakaar briefly, but there was no safe rest in the filthy storage room for the gladiators, and his ability to sleep easily hadn't entirely recovered yet.

But this was no would-be murderer or thief.

Well, he supposed it was; it was Loki. But no threat.

Er... no immediate threat. Probably.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, lessened only by the faint starlight through the window. He was lying facing Loki, so when his eyes adjusted he could see. Loki had pushed the blanket mostly off himself, and was moving against the sheets, a rhythmic squirming, and breathing heavily, but as if he were trying not to. The more Thor's eyes adjusted, the more he could see.

The soft silk pants Loki had somehow produced as his bedclothes were pushed down, and Loki's hands were between his legs, one stroking his cock, the other reaching further down, and... his hand wasn't moving as if he was playing with his balls, even in the darkness Thor could see enough to tell that. It was more like he was... fingering....

Thor blushed deep as he realized.

Of course he'd known something of his brother's sexual exploits, and there was nothing wrong or unusual about being the, ah, receptive partner, with another man. But to enjoy that kind of thing so much as to do it while masturbating, even this hurried, furtive masturbating....

The thought warmed Thor's cheeks more than simply catching his brother masturbating in the night. He couldn't help imagining the kind of strange, wanton lust that would have a man not just enjoy, but crave penetration. It seemed to him that perhaps such a creature would also enjoy being held down. Being dominated. Being-

Loki! He was thinking this way about Loki! His own brother!

He firmly shut that line of thinking down, closed his eyes, and ordered himself back to sleep. It was no business of his how Loki took his pleasure!

He... may have peeked.

\-------

He woke again sometime later, and Loki was cuddled against him.

He put one brotherly arm around him, and went back to sleep.

\-------

It wasn't a one-time thing. Loki heard it again, just a few nights later. He dared not turn his head to look, certain any movement would give him away.

And again, a few nights after that. And again.

And Loki found himself... anticipating Thor's masturbation. It.... He....

It was reassuring! They could not be in too much danger, if Thor was able to relax enough for this. And... Thor only did it when Loki was on his back, head facing away from him, the paranoid thing. So Loki found himself speculating details from faint sounds, found himself estimating the size of Thor's cock from the sound of his stroking. Found himself imagining its length, and impressive girth, and how very well it would fill Loki, how it would stretch him, go deep within him, rearrange his insides before the thrusting even began-

Then he would remember the cock in question was attached to his brother, and his mind would freeze up in a kind of panic.

Oh, he needed to be fucked. But his position among the Asgardians was too unstable; he dared not have even a discreet little affair. Especially not with the kinds of things he currently craved.

So he listened to Thor, and guiltily let his brother's sounds fuel his own needy fantasies, replacing Thor with some faceless, non-specific warrior - always his guilty pleasure. Soon he was looking forward to his brother's indiscretion, and was disappointed on nights when it didn't happen.

Though, on those nights, it was only fair that Loki had a turn.

\-------

Loki seemed surprisingly adventurous, for hurried masturbation next to his sleeping (in theory) brother. Thor caught a new dimly lit eyeful every time.

Sometimes Loki would barely touch his cock. He would finger himself, and play with his own nipples, teasing, pinching, breath catching. Little whimpers weren't entirely contained by closed lips, and his entire body would be trembling and desperate.

Other times, Loki would turn onto his stomach and writhe against the sheets, movements small and constrained. But even with those tiny, restrained movements it seemed to Thor that Loki used the position not to rub against the sheets, but to lift his hips in offering to whatever imaginary partner he was so desperate to be fucked by.

Thor couldn't help getting aroused every time. He'd known some men liked being fucked - he enjoyed it himself sometimes. He hadn't known there were men like this, who enjoyed it with such... needy desperation. Who longed for it.

Thor wanted to find such a man. He wanted to pin him down and hear him beg and take him deeply, knowing how badly the man enjoyed it. Knowing being dominated was itself exciting for his partner.

There were no Asgardian men like that.

Perhaps there would be on Midgard, he told his desperate cock. He was a god, he could take a worshipper or two, and... well, take a worshipper or two. Yes, he could wait.

\-----------

It was Thor who broke the unspoken rules first, and Loki finally realized he was not the only one listening.

He had masturbated - he was so needy, so ready to be fucked, and he'd lifted his hips entirely up off the bed, straining for a non-existent partner - then finally started to feel sleep threaten, and begun to drift.

When suddenly he heard Thor's own masturbation begin.

Right after he had finished! Thor was masturbating after hearing, maybe even seeing, Loki masturbate!

That perverted bastard.

After that, he took it as a challenge, to drive clean, pure Thor into jerking off to his own brother. It was a thrill to do so!

For mischief, of course. It was only fun because it must be getting into Thor's head, and twisting him with guilt. He always liked to mess with his brother.

No other reason he would want to drive Thor to masturbate.

Well. After, Thor would often scoot closer, thinking he was being sneaky, and cuddle close to him. That was nice.

But certainly no other reason.

\-------

It was bad enough he used what he saw Loki doing to fuel his own fantasies! During the day, he was disgusted with himself. Even if Loki wasn't his brother, it was a sick, lecherous thing to do, to watch Loki in secret!

But at night his body stirred, and the reasoning of the day didn't seem real.

Then one night, he earned his place in Hel.

He was lying on his side, watching. Loki was free of the blankets, and his legs were spread wide, and he was rocking needily onto his own fingers, and his other hand was over his head as if... as if he were imagining being tied up, and Thor was imagining having a partner like that, a partner so lustful for domination, and....

Under the blanket, Thor cupped his hard cock, trying to quiet its demands.

Loki whimpered, softly, and Thor began to stroke.

Loki gasped, and Thor squeezed tighter, and stroked faster.

Loki writhed and pushed his hips up, and-

Thor was going to Hel.

\-------

Loki had had enough of this.

He was HORNY. He needed to be FUCKED. And Thor, the selfish bastard, was getting off watching him every night and not doing anything to help!

He'd stopped caring that they were brothers the first time he heard Thor cum while watching him. He didn't want some generic, big-dicked warrior. He wanted a specific big-dicked god of thunder!

But he also wanted Thor to make the first move. Partially because he didn't want to start anything while Thor was feeling guilty over the whole sibling thing, and partially out of sheer stubbornness. Thor had been getting a free show, night after night! He couldn't expect Loki to do all the work!

Loki had been trying to drive him to it, putting on more and more of a show. He'd found one of the Grandmaster's vibrating dildos, and spread his legs invitingly wide, and worked it into himself. He'd let far more of his noises pass his lips, letting Thor know how needy he was, how desperately he needed a good fucking.

Thor, the selfish bastard, kept his cock all to himself, and came once again watching Loki. Fine! Loki had made his invitation very clear! If Thor didn't want him, fine!

But Loki really, really wanted a cock in him.

So he gave Thor a push.

\------------

Thor squeezed his cock and caught his moan before it could escape. He was a bad, terrible, disgusting brother, and Loki was on his knees, with his head buried in one arm and his pillow, and his other hand slowly, luxuriously, stretching and oiling his entrance.

Thor thought he might die of anticipation. What was Loki planning, that needed so much preparation?

"-or, ah!"

The words were soft and faint, muffled by his arm and pillow.

"Please, fuck, deeper, harder, I need- ah!"

Hel. He was going to Hel.

"Thor! Fuck, please, you feel so good, so deep...."

That was it. Even a god could not resist such invitation. Thor threw the blanket off, and practically tackled Loki, and wrestled him down to the bed, trapped beneath him. Loki was laughing.

And he realized Loki had not been surprised at his sudden attack.

"You- You knew! You teasing bastard!"

"And you thought I didn't, you lecherous prick!"

Thor stared at Loki, catching his breath.

But Loki didn't give him long to do so. He squirmed petulantly against Thor. "Brother, fuck me! Haven't I waited enough?"

Hel would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
